


How did we end up here?

by Leigh17



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh17/pseuds/Leigh17
Summary: This is a one shot on what I believe to be a missing scene between episode 2 21 and the season 2 finale. Taking place directly after FP walks out of the woods carrying Jughead.





	How did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not write. I am an avid fanfic reader with a lot of favorite writers in this fandom. I was just very disappointed in the little time jump we had in the season 2 finale in which they skipped over everyone's reactions to Jughead almost dying. To me the most important part of the show is the character's interaction and love for one another and I am sorry we did not get to see that in regards to Jughead. So please go easy on me.... I thought I would give this writing thing a shot just this one time and basically try to create a scene I felt like we got shafted on. I was very much encouraged by my favorite writer...who is abundantly talented.

There was no question in her mind. He was dead. Her father was a serial killer and the love of her life now lay limp and motionless in his father’s arms. She couldn’t move, making no effort to get to him. It was a defense mechanism…maybe if she didn’t touch his lifeless body, if she couldn’t see his mangled face then it wouldn’t be real. She froze, gasping and repeating his name. She could feel her knees give out as she crumpled to the ground below.

 Archie wanted to hold her, lift her up, tell her it was ok, but something inside pushed him past her rapidly. His instinct had kicked in and he was suddenly more apt to deal with this traumatic event then anyone standing beside him. He walked with steadfast determination to a crumbling FP. Their eyes met, and FP slowly shook his head as tears streamed down his face. “He’s not breathing.”

Archie was still in an adrenaline induced fight mode and he wasn’t giving up. His arms met FP’s cautiously as they slowly lowered Jugheads lifeless body to the ground. Upon closer inspection Jughead was much worse off than Archie had been prepared to deal with. His face was barely recognizable covered in blood, cuts and swelling. His entire right arm was a gruesome open wound and the rest of his body was covered in blood and dark bruises. Archie’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt like he might throw up. His confidence suddenly gone as he realized he might not be able to save his best friend, his brother.

 Archie’s eyes caught FPs once more, and Archie knows he has never seen so much pain. Eyes reflecting the desperate plea of a loving father who could not stand the thought of losing his son, here on the battlefield in a fight that wasn’t his to be fighting. The guilt, pain, and desperation pushed Archie back to his fight response and he immediately started replaying his first aid training in his mind.

“Cheryl call 911,” he barked, sternly, straight forward, waiting for a response. He knelt closer to Jug and could not see the rise and fall of his chest. Fumbling around Jugheads bloody neck he was able to make out a light and slow pulse. He could vaguely remember what to do next and everything seemed to be blending together. Does he do compressions even with a pulse or is it 1 breath every 5 to 6 seconds?

Sweet Pea suddenly came back from his initial shock as he watched Archie jump into action. “The riots, they’ll never get here in time. We have to take him ourselves.”

Archie felt like the weight of the world was caving in on him as he realized Sweet Pea was right. He still wasn’t sure of exactly what to do as he bent down to Jug and started rescue breathing, the taste of iron strong on his lips and the threat of a sob escaping his mouth as he wondered how they ended up here.

 1 breath…1 2 3 4 5……1 breath….1 2 3 4 5……1 breath…..1 2 3 4 5……1 breath

Sweet Pea waited for Archie to respond. Somehow the redheaded Northsider had kept his composure and took charge. Sweet Pea was both relieved and annoyed but was quickly filling up with anger, anger at the ghoulies and Penny, anger at himself, anger at Jughead, and now anger at Archie who seemed to ignore Sweet Pea’s very valid statement. The anger and rage boiled up as he approached Archie, FP and Jug.

 “Hey. Did you hear me? We have to take him ourselves!” Sweet Pea shouted, his aggression quickly dissipating as he took in the sight of Archie, hands trembling and tears streaming down his face as he counted a loud after every breath he gave Jughead. Archie’s face was now getting streaked with blood, as he attempted to wipe his tears and continue to breath for Jug. Sweet Pea realized Archie was no better equipped to deal with this and that he was only barely hanging on himself.

1 breath… 1 2 3 4 5….1 breath…1 2 3 4 5. …1 breath 1 2 3 4 5

Archie knew Sweet Pea was right but all he could think about right now was that he was literally breathing for Jughead, he didn’t know how long Jughead had been out here, how long it had been since he stopped breathing. Between breaths Archie reached into his pockets and threw his keys towards Sweet Pea, not making eye contact and not missing a count. Though him and Sweet Pea were far from friends, Archie was hoping for Sweet Pea to fill in the blanks and understand to pull Archie’s truck up as close to them as possible. Sweet Pea grabbed the keys and nodded in understanding.

Cheryl approached cautiously and with as much care and concern as Archie had ever seen from her. “He’s right,” she said. “We don’t have time.” Her tone was quiet and calming, an eery contrast to the sobs coming from Betty.

“They said they will do their best but the streets are ravanged with fires and crowds of rioters. We can’t wait. Jughead doesn’t have that much time.” Again her tone was calming but straightforward. Toni was by her side and had collected herself.

 “Archie, let me take over.” Toni insisted as she scooted next to Archie. Archie was out of breath and dizzy. The world around him almost spinning. FP’s hand still on Jughead’s chest, his eyes earnestly focused intently on the same spot, waiting for the rise and fall. As though with each breath Archie took, his son would suddenly start breathing again.

Archie was reluctant to let Toni take over, even though he knew he would be no help to Jughead if he himself passed out. He worried if he could trust her with such an intense responsibility. Could she really manage? Could she actually be trusted with his best friend’s life in her hands?

In short the answer was no, he could trust no one else with the life of his brother, but as he watched her gently lay her hand on Jugheads face, and he noticed the tears trickling down her cheek, he realized that they all loved Jughead and had the same driving force to help him, and the same sickening gut feeling that he might not pull out of this, the same sense of responsibility to do anything in their power to save him.  They would have to work together if they were going to get him to the hospital. Archie allowed Toni to take over as he caught his breath. FP was still intently focused on Jughead and Betty had now been able to crawl over. She huddled close and held Jugheads bloody hand over her heart lightly sobbing and still saying his name.

Sweet Pea had arrived back quickly with Archie’s truck and made his way back to Jughead’s side. Archie and him attempted to help FP as he cradled Jughead in his arms once more, slowly swaying has he gained his balance and hoisted Jug in the air. They both reached out to steady him as FP quietly assured them, “I’ve got him, I’ve got my boy.” FP wanted no help in carrying Jug to the truck and he clung to him with a fierce protectiveness, that Archie realized was stemming from FPs realization this may be the last time he ever holds Jughead, and with that Archie stepped back and let FP carry Jug all on his own.

Sweet Pea and Archie climbed in the truck bed first and gently took Jughead from FP for him to climb up, followed by Betty, Cheryl and Toni. They laid him gently on the bed and Archie knelt down right away to continue rescue breathing before even deciding who would drive, and that’s when Betty pushed him gently aside.

 “Let me,” she said, “Let me help save him.” Her whole body was trembling and he was astounded that she was able to get those words out. She shakily removed her pink coat and gently placed it under Jugheads head. Archie was reluctant to move and to allow Betty to continue for him. He knew that Betty loved Jughead more than anyone here but she looked as though she would break at any point, the emotion of the nights events were clearly displayed on her face and body and had he not been so worried for Jug he would have been taking care of her himself.

  “Betty I don’t thi…” but before he could finish he was cut off by Cheryl, who again spoke calmly and gently.

    “Let her Archie, she needs to.” FP nodded in agreement as he made his way closer to Jug, leaning over him protectively, seemingly trying to shield him from the horrible fate that had already bestowed him. Archie didn’t question it but rather he began to feel as though they were living in some alternate universe in which Cheryl Blossom was suddenly the voice of reason, Betty Cooper could not be trusted with Jugheads life and FP could somehow turn back time. Again, he wondered how they got here.

Toni, Cheryl and Sweet Pea made their way back to the front of the truck, and Sweet Pea took it upon himself to decide he would be the one to drive. Archie didn’t care and was relieved to not have to make all the life and death decisions at this point. The words life and death playing over and over in his head, matching the rhythm of Betty’s counting and breathing.  The world around him seemed to move in slow motion as they drove to the hospital and Archie realized he was now feeling the way everyone else had felt upon seeing FP coming out of the woods. The shock setting in and the reality and graveness of the situation taking over. He suddenly felt as though he was the last person to have been leading in this race against time and regret was filling his mind. What if he had done everything wrong, if Jughead dies it will have been all his fault. Should they have waited for an ambulance? Why did he take the responsibility? What had he been thinking?

  As if he could read his mind FP broke through Archie’s anxious thoughts.

 “Thank you, Archie. What you did back there… pulling through, hanging on when I was faltering, taking control and helping Jug. Your just like your old man. Jug’s lucky to have you.”

Archie was suddenly snapped back to reality by FP’s words and a pothole that Sweet Pea sped over much to quickly. He instinctively grabbed at Jug to help protect his already broken body from the turbulent ride. No one wanting to criticize Sweet Pea’s driving, knowing that his intentions were to get to the hospital as fast as possible. FP took over breathing for Betty and for the first time since this nightmare had begun they looked into each other’s eyes. It was then that Archie broke down. Breathing for Jughead had helped Betty regain her composure. Her eyes shown with fear and sympathy and she reached out to squeeze Archie’s hand, her other hand never leaving Jug’s chest.

 “He’s right Arch, you really came through back there.” The tears still shown in her eyes and she still trembled a bit with each movement but was somehow able to comfort Archie, while soothing Jughead, and reassure FP he was doing exactly what everyone else had been doing.

 

 

 

 

 

There was no question in her mind. He was dead. Her father was a serial killer and the love of her life now lay limp and motionless in his father’s arms. She couldn’t move, making no effort to get to him. It was a defense mechanism…maybe if she didn’t touch his lifeless body, if she couldn’t see his mangled face then it wouldn’t be real. She froze, gasping and repeating his name. She could feel her knees give out as she crumpled to the ground below.

 Archie wanted to hold her, lift her up, tell her it was ok, but something inside pushed him past her rapidly. His instinct had kicked in and he was suddenly more apt to deal with this traumatic event then anyone standing beside him. He walked with steadfast determination to a crumbling FP. Their eyes met, and FP slowly shook his head as tears streamed down his face. “He’s not breathing.”

Archie was still in an adrenaline induced fight mode and he wasn’t giving up. His arms met FP’s cautiously as they slowly lowered Jugheads lifeless body to the ground. Upon closer inspection Jughead was much worse off than Archie had been prepared to deal with. His face was barely recognizable covered in blood, cuts and swelling. His entire right arm was a gruesome open wound and the rest of his body was covered in blood and dark bruises. Archie’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt like he might throw up. His confidence suddenly gone as he realized he might not be able to save his best friend, his brother.

 Archie’s eyes caught FPs once more, and Archie knows he has never seen so much pain. Eyes reflecting the desperate plea of a loving father who could not stand the thought of losing his son, here on the battlefield in a fight that wasn’t his to be fighting. The guilt, pain, and desperation pushed Archie back to his fight response and he immediately started replaying his first aid training in his mind.

“Cheryl call 911,” he barked, sternly, straight forward, waiting for a response. He knelt closer to Jug and could not see the rise and fall of his chest. Fumbling around Jugheads bloody neck he was able to make out a light and slow pulse. He could vaguely remember what to do next and everything seemed to be blending together. Does he do compressions even with a pulse or is it 1 breath every 5 to 6 seconds?

Sweet Pea suddenly came back from his initial shock as he watched Archie jump into action. “The riots, they’ll never get here in time. We have to take him ourselves.”

Archie felt like the weight of the world was caving in on him as he realized Sweet Pea was right. He still wasn’t sure of exactly what to do as he bent down to Jug and started rescue breathing, the taste of iron strong on his lips and the threat of a sob escaping his mouth as he wondered how they ended up here.

 1 breath…1 2 3 4 5……1 breath….1 2 3 4 5……1 breath…..1 2 3 4 5……1 breath

Sweet Pea waited for Archie to respond. Somehow the redheaded Northsider had kept his composure and took charge. Sweet Pea was both relieved and annoyed but was quickly filling up with anger, anger at the ghoulies and Penny, anger at himself, anger at Jughead, and now anger at Archie who seemed to ignore Sweet Pea’s very valid statement. The anger and rage boiled up as he approached Archie, FP and Jug.

 “Hey. Did you hear me? We have to take him ourselves!” Sweet Pea shouted, his aggression quickly dissipating as he took in the sight of Archie, hands trembling and tears streaming down his face as he counted a loud after every breath he gave Jughead. Archie’s face was now getting streaked with blood, as he attempted to wipe his tears and continue to breath for Jug. Sweet Pea realized Archie was no better equipped to deal with this and that he was only barely hanging on himself.

1 breath… 1 2 3 4 5….1 breath…1 2 3 4 5. …1 breath 1 2 3 4 5

Archie knew Sweet Pea was right but all he could think about right now was that he was literally breathing for Jughead, he didn’t know how long Jughead had been out here, how long it had been since he stopped breathing. Between breaths Archie reached into his pockets and threw his keys towards Sweet Pea, not making eye contact and not missing a count. Though him and Sweet Pea were far from friends, Archie was hoping for Sweet Pea to fill in the blanks and understand to pull Archie’s truck up as close to them as possible. Sweet Pea grabbed the keys and nodded in understanding.

Cheryl approached cautiously and with as much care and concern as Archie had ever seen from her. “He’s right,” she said. “We don’t have time.” Her tone was quiet and calming, an eery contrast to the sobs coming from Betty.

“They said they will do their best but the streets are ravanged with fires and crowds of rioters. We can’t wait. Jughead doesn’t have that much time.” Again her tone was calming but straightforward. Toni was by her side and had collected herself.

 “Archie, let me take over.” Toni insisted as she scooted next to Archie. Archie was out of breath and dizzy. The world around him almost spinning. FP’s hand still on Jughead’s chest, his eyes earnestly focused intently on the same spot, waiting for the rise and fall. As though with each breath Archie took, his son would suddenly start breathing again.

Archie was reluctant to let Toni take over, even though he knew he would be no help to Jughead if he himself passed out. He worried if he could trust her with such an intense responsibility. Could she really manage? Could she actually be trusted with his best friend’s life in her hands?

In short the answer was no, he could trust no one else with the life of his brother, but as he watched her gently lay her hand on Jugheads face, and he noticed the tears trickling down her cheek, he realized that they all loved Jughead and had the same driving force to help him, and the same sickening gut feeling that he might not pull out of this, the same sense of responsibility to do anything in their power to save him.  They would have to work together if they were going to get him to the hospital. Archie allowed Toni to take over as he caught his breath. FP was still intently focused on Jughead and Betty had now been able to crawl over. She huddled close and held Jugheads bloody hand over her heart lightly sobbing and still saying his name.

Sweet Pea had arrived back quickly with Archie’s truck and made his way back to Jughead’s side. Archie and him attempted to help FP as he cradled Jughead in his arms once more, slowly swaying has he gained his balance and hoisted Jug in the air. They both reached out to steady him as FP quietly assured them, “I’ve got him, I’ve got my boy.” FP wanted no help in carrying Jug to the truck and he clung to him with a fierce protectiveness, that Archie realized was stemming from FPs realization this may be the last time he ever holds Jughead, and with that Archie stepped back and let FP carry Jug all on his own.

Sweet Pea and Archie climbed in the truck bed first and gently took Jughead from FP for him to climb up, followed by Betty, Cheryl and Toni. They laid him gently on the bed and Archie knelt down right away to continue rescue breathing before even deciding who would drive, and that’s when Betty pushed him gently aside.

 “Let me,” she said, “Let me help save him.” Her whole body was trembling and he was astounded that she was able to get those words out. She shakily removed her pink coat and gently placed it under Jugheads head. Archie was reluctant to move and to allow Betty to continue for him. He knew that Betty loved Jughead more than anyone here but she looked as though she would break at any point, the emotion of the nights events were clearly displayed on her face and body and had he not been so worried for Jug he would have been taking care of her himself.

  “Betty I don’t thi…” but before he could finish he was cut off by Cheryl, who again spoke calmly and gently.

    “Let her Archie, she needs to.” FP nodded in agreement as he made his way closer to Jug, leaning over him protectively, seemingly trying to shield him from the horrible fate that had already bestowed him. Archie didn’t question it but rather he began to feel as though they were living in some alternate universe in which Cheryl Blossom was suddenly the voice of reason, Betty Cooper could not be trusted with Jugheads life and FP could somehow turn back time. Again, he wondered how they got here.

Toni, Cheryl and Sweet Pea made their way back to the front of the truck, and Sweet Pea took it upon himself to decide he would be the one to drive. Archie didn’t care and was relieved to not have to make all the life and death decisions at this point. The words life and death playing over and over in his head, matching the rhythm of Betty’s counting and breathing.  The world around him seemed to move in slow motion as they drove to the hospital and Archie realized he was now feeling the way everyone else had felt upon seeing FP coming out of the woods. The shock setting in and the reality and graveness of the situation taking over. He suddenly felt as though he was the last person to have been leading in this race against time and regret was filling his mind. What if he had done everything wrong, if Jughead dies it will have been all his fault. Should they have waited for an ambulance? Why did he take the responsibility? What had he been thinking?

  As if he could read his mind FP broke through Archie’s anxious thoughts.

 “Thank you, Archie. What you did back there… pulling through, hanging on when I was faltering, taking control and helping Jug. Your just like your old man. Jug’s lucky to have you.”

Archie was suddenly snapped back to reality by FP’s words and a pothole that Sweet Pea sped over much to quickly. He instinctively grabbed at Jug to help protect his already broken body from the turbulent ride. No one wanting to criticize Sweet Pea’s driving, knowing that his intentions were to get to the hospital as fast as possible. FP took over breathing for Betty and for the first time since this nightmare had begun they looked into each other’s eyes. It was then that Archie broke down. Breathing for Jughead had helped Betty regain her composure. Her eyes shown with fear and sympathy and she reached out to squeeze Archie’s hand, her other hand never leaving Jug’s chest.

 “He’s right Arch, you really came through back there.” The tears still shown in her eyes and she still trembled a bit with each movement but was somehow able to comfort Archie, while soothing Jughead, and reassure FP he was doing exactly what everyone else had been doing.

 

 

 

 

 

There was no question in her mind. He was dead. Her father was a serial killer and the love of her life now lay limp and motionless in his father’s arms. She couldn’t move, making no effort to get to him. It was a defense mechanism…maybe if she didn’t touch his lifeless body, if she couldn’t see his mangled face then it wouldn’t be real. She froze, gasping and repeating his name. She could feel her knees give out as she crumpled to the ground below.

 Archie wanted to hold her, lift her up, tell her it was ok, but something inside pushed him past her rapidly. His instinct had kicked in and he was suddenly more apt to deal with this traumatic event then anyone standing beside him. He walked with steadfast determination to a crumbling FP. Their eyes met, and FP slowly shook his head as tears streamed down his face. “He’s not breathing.”

Archie was still in an adrenaline induced fight mode and he wasn’t giving up. His arms met FP’s cautiously as they slowly lowered Jugheads lifeless body to the ground. Upon closer inspection Jughead was much worse off than Archie had been prepared to deal with. His face was barely recognizable covered in blood, cuts and swelling. His entire right arm was a gruesome open wound and the rest of his body was covered in blood and dark bruises. Archie’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt like he might throw up. His confidence suddenly gone as he realized he might not be able to save his best friend, his brother.

 Archie’s eyes caught FPs once more, and Archie knows he has never seen so much pain. Eyes reflecting the desperate plea of a loving father who could not stand the thought of losing his son, here on the battlefield in a fight that wasn’t his to be fighting. The guilt, pain, and desperation pushed Archie back to his fight response and he immediately started replaying his first aid training in his mind.

“Cheryl call 911,” he barked, sternly, straight forward, waiting for a response. He knelt closer to Jug and could not see the rise and fall of his chest. Fumbling around Jugheads bloody neck he was able to make out a light and slow pulse. He could vaguely remember what to do next and everything seemed to be blending together. Does he do compressions even with a pulse or is it 1 breath every 5 to 6 seconds?

Sweet Pea suddenly came back from his initial shock as he watched Archie jump into action. “The riots, they’ll never get here in time. We have to take him ourselves.”

Archie felt like the weight of the world was caving in on him as he realized Sweet Pea was right. He still wasn’t sure of exactly what to do as he bent down to Jug and started rescue breathing, the taste of iron strong on his lips and the threat of a sob escaping his mouth as he wondered how they ended up here.

 1 breath…1 2 3 4 5……1 breath….1 2 3 4 5……1 breath…..1 2 3 4 5……1 breath

Sweet Pea waited for Archie to respond. Somehow the redheaded Northsider had kept his composure and took charge. Sweet Pea was both relieved and annoyed but was quickly filling up with anger, anger at the ghoulies and Penny, anger at himself, anger at Jughead, and now anger at Archie who seemed to ignore Sweet Pea’s very valid statement. The anger and rage boiled up as he approached Archie, FP and Jug.

 “Hey. Did you hear me? We have to take him ourselves!” Sweet Pea shouted, his aggression quickly dissipating as he took in the sight of Archie, hands trembling and tears streaming down his face as he counted a loud after every breath he gave Jughead. Archie’s face was now getting streaked with blood, as he attempted to wipe his tears and continue to breath for Jug. Sweet Pea realized Archie was no better equipped to deal with this and that he was only barely hanging on himself.

1 breath… 1 2 3 4 5….1 breath…1 2 3 4 5. …1 breath 1 2 3 4 5

Archie knew Sweet Pea was right but all he could think about right now was that he was literally breathing for Jughead, he didn’t know how long Jughead had been out here, how long it had been since he stopped breathing. Between breaths Archie reached into his pockets and threw his keys towards Sweet Pea, not making eye contact and not missing a count. Though him and Sweet Pea were far from friends, Archie was hoping for Sweet Pea to fill in the blanks and understand to pull Archie’s truck up as close to them as possible. Sweet Pea grabbed the keys and nodded in understanding.

Cheryl approached cautiously and with as much care and concern as Archie had ever seen from her. “He’s right,” she said. “We don’t have time.” Her tone was quiet and calming, an eery contrast to the sobs coming from Betty.

“They said they will do their best but the streets are ravanged with fires and crowds of rioters. We can’t wait. Jughead doesn’t have that much time.” Again her tone was calming but straightforward. Toni was by her side and had collected herself.

 “Archie, let me take over.” Toni insisted as she scooted next to Archie. Archie was out of breath and dizzy. The world around him almost spinning. FP’s hand still on Jughead’s chest, his eyes earnestly focused intently on the same spot, waiting for the rise and fall. As though with each breath Archie took, his son would suddenly start breathing again.

Archie was reluctant to let Toni take over, even though he knew he would be no help to Jughead if he himself passed out. He worried if he could trust her with such an intense responsibility. Could she really manage? Could she actually be trusted with his best friend’s life in her hands?

In short the answer was no, he could trust no one else with the life of his brother, but as he watched her gently lay her hand on Jugheads face, and he noticed the tears trickling down her cheek, he realized that they all loved Jughead and had the same driving force to help him, and the same sickening gut feeling that he might not pull out of this, the same sense of responsibility to do anything in their power to save him.  They would have to work together if they were going to get him to the hospital. Archie allowed Toni to take over as he caught his breath. FP was still intently focused on Jughead and Betty had now been able to crawl over. She huddled close and held Jugheads bloody hand over her heart lightly sobbing and still saying his name.

Sweet Pea had arrived back quickly with Archie’s truck and made his way back to Jughead’s side. Archie and him attempted to help FP as he cradled Jughead in his arms once more, slowly swaying has he gained his balance and hoisted Jug in the air. They both reached out to steady him as FP quietly assured them, “I’ve got him, I’ve got my boy.” FP wanted no help in carrying Jug to the truck and he clung to him with a fierce protectiveness, that Archie realized was stemming from FPs realization this may be the last time he ever holds Jughead, and with that Archie stepped back and let FP carry Jug all on his own.

Sweet Pea and Archie climbed in the truck bed first and gently took Jughead from FP for him to climb up, followed by Betty, Cheryl and Toni. They laid him gently on the bed and Archie knelt down right away to continue rescue breathing before even deciding who would drive, and that’s when Betty pushed him gently aside.

 “Let me,” she said, “Let me help save him.” Her whole body was trembling and he was astounded that she was able to get those words out. She shakily removed her pink coat and gently placed it under Jugheads head. Archie was reluctant to move and to allow Betty to continue for him. He knew that Betty loved Jughead more than anyone here but she looked as though she would break at any point, the emotion of the nights events were clearly displayed on her face and body and had he not been so worried for Jug he would have been taking care of her himself.

  “Betty I don’t thi…” but before he could finish he was cut off by Cheryl, who again spoke calmly and gently.

    “Let her Archie, she needs to.” FP nodded in agreement as he made his way closer to Jug, leaning over him protectively, seemingly trying to shield him from the horrible fate that had already bestowed him. Archie didn’t question it but rather he began to feel as though they were living in some alternate universe in which Cheryl Blossom was suddenly the voice of reason, Betty Cooper could not be trusted with Jugheads life and FP could somehow turn back time. Again, he wondered how they got here.

Toni, Cheryl and Sweet Pea made their way back to the front of the truck, and Sweet Pea took it upon himself to decide he would be the one to drive. Archie didn’t care and was relieved to not have to make all the life and death decisions at this point. The words life and death playing over and over in his head, matching the rhythm of Betty’s counting and breathing.  The world around him seemed to move in slow motion as they drove to the hospital and Archie realized he was now feeling the way everyone else had felt upon seeing FP coming out of the woods. The shock setting in and the reality and graveness of the situation taking over. He suddenly felt as though he was the last person to have been leading in this race against time and regret was filling his mind. What if he had done everything wrong, if Jughead dies it will have been all his fault. Should they have waited for an ambulance? Why did he take the responsibility? What had he been thinking?

  As if he could read his mind FP broke through Archie’s anxious thoughts.

 “Thank you, Archie. What you did back there… pulling through, hanging on when I was faltering, taking control and helping Jug. Your just like your old man. Jug’s lucky to have you.”

Archie was suddenly snapped back to reality by FP’s words and a pothole that Sweet Pea sped over much to quickly. He instinctively grabbed at Jug to help protect his already broken body from the turbulent ride. No one wanting to criticize Sweet Pea’s driving, knowing that his intentions were to get to the hospital as fast as possible. FP took over breathing for Betty and for the first time since this nightmare had begun they looked into each other’s eyes. It was then that Archie broke down. Breathing for Jughead had helped Betty regain her composure. Her eyes shown with fear and sympathy and she reached out to squeeze Archie’s hand, her other hand never leaving Jug’s chest.

 “He’s right Arch, you really came through back there.” The tears still shown in her eyes and she still trembled a bit with each movement but was somehow able to comfort Archie, while soothing Jughead, and reassure FP he was doing exactly what everyone else had been doing.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
